Rory and Jess A Rekindled Love
by gg-ghgrl775
Summary: Okay, this is a my first fanfic, it's a Literati, and it takes place in the middle of season 4. What if Jess didn’t leave after telling Rory that he loved her, what if he waited for her response, and what if she responded with “I love you, too?” Jess OOC.
1. Will He Take It From There

**A/N: Okay, this is my first fan fiction and I don't know if I will continue with this story after the first chapter. If I continue it will most likely depend on the feedback I get, it may also depend on my workload, with school starting in a few days, but here goes anyways.**

**Summary: Okay, so this is a Rory and Jess fan fiction, it takes place in the middle of the fourth season, right after episode 13, "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels". What if Jess didn't leave after telling Rory that he loved her, what if he waited for her response, and what if she responded with "I love you, too?"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters, unfortunately.**

All in _italics_ are directly from the episode, but I promise that it will not continue on like this.

Jess and Rory stare at each other for a few seconds, and then Rory says, _"I get to leave first!" _

Rory starts running away, and Jess yells after her, _"Rory, wait! Stop!"_ as he runs after her.

As they continue running, they continue to converse.

"_No, you don't get to walk away!"_ Rory yells as she runs away from Jess.

"_Hold on!"_ Jess yells after her.

"_My town! I leave!"_ Rory continues as she recalls the previous events.

"_I just wanna--where are you going?"_ Jess continues.

"_None of your business!" _

"_We look like idiots."_ Jess says as he notices all the townsfolk staring.

"_I don't care!" _

"_Stop running!" _

"_Stop following!"_ Rory cries in a desperate attempt to be left alone.

"_Oh, come on!" _

"_Go away, I'm leaving!" _

"_Rory, stop!" _Jess tries again.

"_Why?"_ Rory counters as she slows down.

"_Because I wanna talk to you."_ Jess states as he tries to catch his breath.

"_About what? What do you want to talk to me about?"_ Rory asks, getting more upset by the minute.

"_When did you learn to run like that?"_ Jess asks as his breathing returns to normal.

"_You know, I have actually thought about this moment, a lot. What would Jess say to me I ever saw him again? I mean, he just took off, no note, no call, nothing, how could he explain that? And then a year goes by. No word, nothing, so he couldn't possibly have a good excuse for that, right? I have imagined hundreds of different scenarios with a hundred different great last parting lines, and I have to tell you that I am actually very curious to see which way this is going to go."_ Rory says fighting to hold back her hurt and anger.

"_Could we sit down?"_ Jess asks in an attempt to get Rory to calm down.

"_No. You wanted to talk, so talk. What do you have to say to me?"_ Rory demands battling with her inner emotions as she determines whether or not she wants to even know.

Jess pauses a second.

"_I love you."_ Jess simply states.

Jess stares at Rory as he waits for an answer.

After a LONG pause Rory finally says, "I love you, too."

But quickly follows her response with, "At least I did thought I did until you left."

"Well, Rory do you still feel that way?" Jess asks hoping that she does.

"I...I don't know." Rory stammers.

"But I'm willing to find out." Rory states and before Jess can respond to her statement Rory walks away, deciding to let Jess take the reins from there.

Jess, not willing to let her get away so quickly, runs after her, and this time Rory does not run away.

Jess gently turns Rory around and embraces her. They stood there protected in each others arms, just savoring the moment for a few seconds.

As Jess lifts Rory's chin up to give her a kiss (the kiss he has been longing to give her since he left town) she abruptly pulled away.

"Not yet" she said

Further explaining her action she says, "Jess, you left me and before we go any farther, you need to win back my trust."

Understanding her action, but not liking it, Jess asks, "Okay, how would I go about doing that?"

"Well, to begin with we could sit down, and you could explain to me why you left, and what you have been doing for the past 9 months."

Jess agreed and He and Rory decided to go for coffee, but they drove separately to a little café in Woodbridge, because they didn't want anyone to see them, and get the wrong idea.

When they arrived at the little café called "The Mud House", Rory and Jess got a small table in the corner and ordered coffee.

"So," they both said in unison, trying to end the awkward moment.

As the coffee arrived Rory said, "Okay, you start."

"Alright", Jess said as he started to explain. "Well, when I went to buy prom tickets the principal called me into his office and told me that I wasn't going to graduate, that I missed too much. That was before that party, we went to and I was upset about that, so I went up to the bedroom to get away from everyone, because I was embarrassed and didn't want to be around everyone. Then you came up, and I was so embarrassed that you were so smart and I wasn't even graduating high school. I am so sorry that I got you upset", Jess continued.

He didn't want to look up at Rory yet, so he couldn't see the sad and sorry puppy dog eyes she was giving him. It seemed as though her eyes conveyed every feeling that she had, feelings of sadness, compassion, apology, and love.

Jess, then went on with his explanation after taking a few sips of coffee. "When I went after you to tell you that you did nothing wrong, you were talking to Dean, and I decided to be mature, and let it go until he came after me, and then I just let him have it, as he did to me. After the party I just didn't want to deal with anyone, and I worked later at the diner, one night a man came in, and he turned out to be my father, we listened to a song in a long awkward silence, and then he left. He went back to California."

Jess paused a second to sip his coffee and then continued, "When I told Luke about my not graduating high school, he kicked me out, because we had a deal, a deal that I broke, by not graduating. So, anyway I went to California to see my dad, and that is where I was when I kept calling you and hanging up, I just didn't know how to explain or what to say. Things didn't really work out with my dad, so I moved back to New York, got my GED, and that is where I have been for the past six months."

Finally, Jess looked up and into Rory's eyes, and when he saw those eyes filled with all those feelings she had, he knew that she still cared about him the way he still cared about her. He just knew that no matter how hard it was Jess just had to win Rory back.

As Rory looked into Jess' eyes she saw that he had just bared his heart to her, and saw the same apologizing and loving look that she had given him.

Jess reached across the table and took hold of Rory's hand, and even though her head told her to pull away, that this guy had broken her heart before, her heart told her to relax and let him in. So Rory didn't pull away and didn't listen to her head as she knew she should, but instead decided to let her heart take control.

Rory didn't really know how to respond to all that Jess had just said. She wasn't sure if he even wanted a response, so she just simply stated, "I don't know what to say."

Jess then told her that it was okay, she didn't have to say anything in response to what he had just said, but he wanted to know what was going on in her life.

Rory told Jess, "After you left I was really upset, but I graduated as valedictorian, my mom and I went to Europe and I started Yale. Yale has been good Paris and I live together, in a dorm along with two other girls, Janet and Tawna. I'm on the paper at Yale, and my mom and Sookie started work on the inn. Also, Sookie had a baby boy named Davey."

Jess listened intently, wanting to know every detail of every moment of her life that he had missed. Finally he asked the question that he had been dying to ask about her life that she had failed to mention. "Have you been dating anyone?"

Rory quietly answered, "No, I haven't been ready. There was this one guy that I went on one date with but we didn't hit it off, and to tell you the truth I'm glad we didn't."

Jess breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Yea, I haven't dated anyone either."

Since it was getting late, and both Rory and Jess had finished their coffee they decided to leave. As they left "The Mud House", holding hands, Rory asked, "So, what do you plan to do now?"

"Well my lease is up on my apartment, and I am kind of between jobs right now so I was thinking that I would move somewhere close." Jess responded.

"What do you think?" He asked Rory.

She liked that idea, but was nervous about what would happen.

Jess then asked her, "Rory the town never liked me and I am kind of nervous to go back there, so do you think that we could keep this just between us? I mean you can tell your mom and I will tell Luke, but do you think that could be it for now?"

Rory was still nervous herself, and didn't mind that idea at all.

"That would be perfectly fine", Rory responded. "But with one exception, could I tell Lane too?"

Jess didn't mind that and he and Rory decided that he would go back to New York, pack his things and then come back and rent an apartment in a town, halfway between Stars Hollow and Yale, so he could see Rory.

**A/N: So there it was I hope you liked it, and I want to thank you for reading this I decided to go on because I really like this story. Please Review! Oh and the café is from when Lorelai dated that guy Alex, he wanted to name his coffee shop "The Mud House". So if you have any ideas please tell me! And PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Learning to Trust

**A/N: Okay, so thank you for all the reviews, I have decided to continue this story until my ideas run out, school gets too overwhelming, or I decide the story is coming to a good ending. If my reason is a good ending I will probably write a sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls they are property of WB/CW.**

Jess sat in his apartment wondering if the events of the previous night really and truly did happen. He knew that it was wrong to just leave Rory like he did, but he did still love her, and was overjoyed that she felt the same way about him. As Jess packed up his belongings he thought of how he would make up for lost time with Rory. He would be everything she deserved and more, he would show her that he changed for the better; he would be her prince charming. Now that Jess' life was on track he could care for Rory the way he always wanted, but was never able to.

That morning, in Connecticut, Rory woke up and quickly got dressed, eager to tell her mother about Jess, so she could get it over and done with, because she knew that Lorelai wouldn't necessarily approve. Rory walked into the kitchen and saw the coffee pot on, as well as the toaster which meant that her mom had already been downstairs, and was now getting ready for the day. Rory decided that it would be best to wait for Lorelai in the kitchen rather than have a difficult conversation in a condensed space.

Lorelai bounded down the stairs yelling, "Rory, you up yet?"

Rory poured two cups of coffee as Lorelai got the pop tarts and they met at the table.

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Um…I just went to get a cup of coffee, with an old friend, when I got home you were already asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Rory explained to her mother.

"Anyone I know?" Lorelai asked.

"Um…yeah, actually it was Jess." Rory said, holding her breath for her mother's reaction.

"Jess?"

"Yeah, we actually kind of got back together last night. He told me that he loves me, and I feel the same way." Rory told her mother.

"Rory, are you sure? I mean this boy broke your heart before, are you sure that you want …" Before Lorelai could finish her statement Rory said "Yes, I am sure."

"Alright, you aren't a little kid anymore, and you make your own decisions, so if this is what you want, than I support you on this." Lorelai assured her daughter.

"Thanks mom, this still new, and I have to admit that I am nervous, but I am glad that I have your support. Right now we don't want anyone to know except you, Luke, and Lane."

"Well I think that is a good idea, Miss Patty and Babette would probably beat Jess up if they found out." Lorelai said.

"So how exactly are you going to work this? He doesn't live here. Where does he live?" Lorelai asked.

"Jess lives in New York, now but he said that his lease is up on his apartment, so he is going to move to Connecticut. He said that he is going to move somewhere between Stars Hollow and New Haven. He said that he wants to be close to me."

Meanwhile Jess decided to call Luke and give him a heads up on his moving to Connecticut, and dating Rory.

"Luke's diner", Luke answered the phone.

"Hey Luke, its Jess", Jess responded.

"Oh, hey Jess, what's going on?"

"I just wanted to give you a heads up that I'm going to be moving back to Connecticut."

"Why are you going to do that? I thought things were going well in New York." Before Jess even had a chance to respond to this Luke answered his own question, "Jess it's not Rory is it? It had better not be Rory."

"Actually Uncle Luke, it is Rory"

"Wh-What?" Luke stammered. "You can't do this, I won't let you do this, you broke her heart before, and you can't put that poor girl through this again."

"Luke, calm down, relax I am not going to hurt her. I promise you I will not hurt her. I would never do anything to hurt her again."

"Fine, whatever do what you want, but if I find out that you broke her heart I will come after you."

"I accept that, and I will not break her heart."

"So where are you going to live?"

"I want to move somewhere between Stars Hollow and New Haven, but not in Stars Hollow, because we don't want the town to know yet, only you, Lorelai, and Lane."

"Well do you need help apartment hunting?"

"No thanks, that's okay, I am meeting Rory around four at Yale to look for an apartment, and do dinner."

"Well what about a job?" Luke asked.

"I have some money saved up, and as soon as I get an apartment I will start looking."

"Well then, it seems like you have everything figured out. Wait, where are you going to stay until you get an apartment?"

"I told you that I have some money, and I will get a motel. It's not the best plan, but it will work, and I will be by Rory and nothing bad is going to happen."

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you some time, maybe soon."

"Bye, Luke."

That afternoon Rory waited for Jess outside Yale like they had agreed the previous night. Jess, was already there waiting for her.

"Wow I'm surprised you are here already, you used to always be late, and do things on your schedule."

"Rory, like I told you last night I've changed and I hope you'll see that it's for the better. You can rely on me now."

"Okay, that's good, so your car or mine?" Rory asked, glad to be reassured of Jess' new reliability, and eager to get on with their evening.

"Um, do you mind if we take yours? Mine is full of my things."

"That's fine, but will you drive? I've never driven a guy before, and I don't really feel the need to start now." Rory asked, wanting to make their night as comfortable as possible.

"Sure," Jess said. "So I got a paper and there are some places that I think would be good." Jess said as they got in the car. "Where do you think we should start?" Jess asked handing Rory the paper, with the places he liked highlighted.

"This place is closest, why don't we start there." Rory said pointing to a specific listing in the paper.

They decided to start in New Haven and work their way to Woodbridge, while apartment hunting.

At about 6:00 they stopped at Applebee's for supper and discussed the three places that they had already seen.

"So what did you think about that place on Elm?" Jess asked referring to the place he liked the best.

"That is the one I liked the best, It has a decent amount of windows, good sized living room, bedroom, and bathroom. The kitchen is kind of small, but that is okay, you don't really need a big kitchen. I also liked all the little cubby hole things in the walls, they make the place look cozy." Rory said, expressing her thoughts and opinions.

As Jess was listening to her he couldn't help but think that she was perfect for him, they had the same thoughts on the apartment, shared the same interest on books, and music, and they could also have educated discussions on numerous topics.

After dinner Jess decided that he liked the apartment that they discussed and needed to look no further, he went to see the landlord, and he said that it would be okay to move in the next day.

Rory and Jess then went to check into a nearby hotel for Jess to spend the night in.

Rory waited in the car while Jess went into the hotel to get a room, and while she was waiting for him to get back her thoughts drifted to past events in their relationship: Rory and Jess' secret meeting by Gypsy's right after they started dating, the concert they went to after the Stars Hollow high hockey game, and they're numerous make-out sessions in Luke's apartment. Jess came back and broke Rory's thoughts.

They decided to go back to Yale and get Jess' car. They decided to meet at the apartment the next morning around 8 a.m. (since it was a Sunday) to move Jess in. As Jess drove back to the hotel thinking about Rory the entire time, and Rory thought about Jess on the walk back to her dorm.

**A/N: Okay, so I quickly got the second chapter up because I don't know when I will be able to update, since I have to start school in the morning. Anyways, because I know someone will ask the story will get more involved later on and that is why it is rated T. Also the next chapter will include a kiss. I do know how I will end this, but I don't think that will be for a while. I really need ideas, so please if anyone has any tell me. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Moving Day

**A/N: Okay I only got one comment on the last chapter, and I believe the reason is that it wasn't that good, nothing compared to the first chapter. I also just realized that the lines I put, to separate the characters and scenes, on word don't show up so I will now be using a _G_ to separate it; because I know it will come out, and since it is a Gilmore Girls fan fiction it makes the most sense, but anyways, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Gilmore Girls, they belong to WB/CW.**

On Sunday morning Rory woke up at 8, quickly took a shower, and was on her way to help Jess move in. On her 10 minute drive to Jess' new apartment, Rory recalled all that had happened in the previous two days. After thinking hard about everything that had happened Rory decided that she trusted Jess, not fully but enough to know that he was willing to stick around and not leave her. She knew that if he went to kiss her, she wouldn't pull away.

**_GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_**

As Rory pulled up to the apartment, she saw that Jess' car was already there. When she went inside, she saw that there was a make-shift table set up on a few boxes. Atop this table were steaming containers, and piping hot cups of coffee. Rory assumed that Jess had set this up, but he was no where to be seen.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Jess watched Rory look at the food, and then proceed to search the apartment for him. He was standing behind a wall, out of sight and took great delight in watching her face change from curiosity, to wonder, and finally to worry. Before Rory could get too worried Jess came out from behind the wall, and wrapped Rory in a hug, from behind. Because Rory couldn't see who it was she started to squirm, and tried to get away.

"Rory calm down!" Jess said, "It's me."

"Jess!" Rory yelled, and turned around in his arms.

"You scared me" Rory said as she playfully hit him in the arm.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't planning it, but you walked in and I decided to play with your mind." Jess explained. "So you have seen the breakfast that I bought, but would you like to sit down and eat it with me?"

"Fine" Rory said trying to sound annoyed, even though she wasn't.

"Ladies first," Jess said plopping a pillow on the floor for Rory to sit on.

"What did you get?" Rory asked wanting to know if he remembered what she always ate for breakfast at Luke's.

"Well I don't know if you eat the same things you ate before, but I got you scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese, sourdough toast, and half bacon, half sausage. I wanted to avoid pancakes, because I remember you, and your mother, are very particular on your pancakes. "I can't count how many times you sent the pancakes back if Caesar made them, and then insisted that Luke cook you pancakes." Jess responded.** (A/N: I don't know about the toast, but I have seen her order the other two before.)**

"Wow you have a good memory, and yes I eat the same thing." Rory said. She was very impressed that he remembered all that and with such detail.

Rory and Jess continued eating and discussed a few of the many books they had each read in their time apart.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

After breakfast, Rory and Jess unloaded Jess' car. Well, Jess unloaded the car while Rory watched and occasionally unloaded pillows and blankets as they were uncovered. Rory really didn't want to do the work, but she would have if Jess would have let her. Jess didn't want his precious girlfriend to be doing all that lifting.

"Are you sure that I can't help?" Rory asked.

"What did I tell you before?" Jess asked not wanting an answer. "No, I don't want you to get hurt." He said, answering himself.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

When everything was inside, but still in boxes Rory said, "Well we should probably unload big things, like chairs, tables, the bed, and the mattress first."

"Um, that would be a problem." Jess said. "I don't really have those kinds of things. I have a bed frame, but no mattress, and no tables or chairs."

"Well that would be a problem." Rory responded. "I guess we will have to go shopping!"

"I don't know shopping with a Gilmore girl could be dangerous." Jess responded.

"Oh, come on it won't be that bad." Rory said as she gave Jess her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I surrender! Who's car?" Jess asked.

"Let's take yours." Rory said jumping for joy, and running in the direction of the door.

Jess grabbed his keys and followed Rory out the door.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

When they got to _Rotmans Furniture, _Jess and Rory headed toward the living room section first.

"How about this one?" Rory asked pointing to a large pink couch.

"Uh, Rory, I'm a guy and guys don't do pink furniture." Jess said wondering what in the world she could be thinking.

"Oh, right sorry, lost my mind for a second there. Is this one better?" Rory asked now in front of a dark blue couch with black trim.

"Yeah, I actually like that one." Jess replied

"Actually, you didn't think you would have the same taste as I do?"

"Well, I was a little skeptical after your first pick." Jess said.

"Fine" Rory said, storming off to make Jess think she was mad, even though she wasn't.

"Rory, wait, I'm sorry" Jess said chasing after her. When he reached her he turned her around and was greeted by a smirking Rory.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Rory said now laughing hysterically.

Now it was Jess' turn to walk away. Rory followed him and said, "I was just getting back at you for what you did to me this morning." Rory knew that he wasn't mad, but she felt she should explain herself anyway.

"You got me, now can we continue with this?" Jess replied as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Sure, let's go," Rory said slipping her hand into Jess' as they walked to the kitchen area.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Rory and Jess continued shopping and picked out a modern kitchen table and chairs, a bureau and a mattress. When they went to the check-out counter with the tags of the items of furniture that they were buying, Rory said, "It's on me."

"No, thank you, but that's okay." Jess said not wanting Rory to pay, even if it would have been easier money wise.

"No, really its okay, compliments of Richard and Emily Gilmore." Rory said holding up a credit car

"Your grandparents gave you a credit card?" Jess asked.

"They don't want me to work and go to school, so they gave it to me to pay for anything, that I need." Rory explained.

"Okay then, compliments of Richard and Emily." Jess said.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

When they got back to Jess' apartment Rory disappeared into the bedroom with the box of blankets. Jess didn't follow her, but instead he started unloading the kitchen things. After about 20 minutes Rory emerged, and came to get Jess. "Want to see what I did?" Rory asked.

"Sure, show me." Jess said.

When they went into the bedroom Jess saw that Rory had laid blankets on the ground, where the bed would be, and piled pillows up where Jess' head would be. Also, on the windows Rory had put sheets up as make-shift curtains so no one could see out. "So what do you think?" Rory asked.

"Wow, you're good I never would have thought to do this and make it look so comfy, and inviting." Jess said.

"Thank you" Rory responded. "Now let me see what you have done."

"All I did were put dishes away." Jess said.

"What do you mean 'all'?" Rory asked looking around the kitchen. "You put them all away, how could you do that so fast?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, I guess it was just the anticipation of seeing you." Jess said

Rory took a step closer to Jess practically begging for him to kiss her, luckily Jess got the clue.

"Rory…" Jess started.

"I know what you are going to ask, and the answer is yes." Rory said interrupting him.

Rory tilted her chin upward and Jess lowered his. As their lips met they both instantly felt every feeling that they had ever had for one another come rushing back. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but felt so good, they had both been waiting for this moment for months.

As they stepped away from each other each searched their minds for something to say, desperate to end the awkward silence.

"You know, you haven't seen my dorm yet." Rory said.

"No I haven't"

"Would you like to?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Jess said.

The couple headed for the door holding hands.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

**A/N: So there is the third chapter. I hope everyone liked it. I wasn't really sure how to incorporate the kiss, but I think I did okay, don't you? I am 16 but unfortunately do not have any experience in that department. So in the next chapter Paris will find out, and Paris will take it as Paris does. So please review, I really need ideas! Thank you all for reading.**


	4. Fireworks!

**A/N: Okay so chapter three was still not up to chapter one, but hopefully I will get chapter four up there. So I am really shot for ideas and I NEED some input! Anyways, on with chapter four.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Gilmore Girls. **

Rory and Jess took separate cars to Yale because it was almost six and Rory had class at eight the next morning. Rory still being obsessed with her studies liked to get to bed early on Sunday nights so she would be rested for the long week of classes and studying.

Roy and Jess walked into Rory's dorm and didn't see anyone so she yelled, "Hello, is anyone here?"

When she didn't get a response she said to Jess, "I guess no one is here."

"That is odd, usually by six on a Sunday night we are all here." Rory said as she continued to look around for her suite mates.

"Rory look, there is a new message on the machine." Jess said.

Rory hit the play button, and Janet's voice filled the room. She said: _Dear Rory I and Tawna's Monday class has been cancelled so I called her and she is staying the night at her parent's house and I am going to extend my weekend getaway with my boyfriend. I wanted to let you know so you wouldn't worry, because I knew you would. I could care less about what Paris thinks so rely the message or don't either way is fine with me. See you on Wednesday._

Rory turned to Jess and said, "It looks like no one will be here for a while."

"What about Paris?" Jess asked.

"Oh, Paris has the same course as them tomorrow morning. She does have an afternoon course though, so she will probably be home around eight. Paris will take advantage of the extra time she can spend with the professor." Rory explained assuming that Paris knew about the cancelled class.

"Professor?" Jess wondered out loud.

"Yes, Paris is dating a professor her at Yale, Asher Fleming is his name. It is rather uncomfortable considering he teaches a course that I am taking." Rory told Jess.

"Is it time for dinner?" Jess asked Rory.

"Sure, we don't have anything here so why don't we go over to the dining-hall." Rory said.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Jess and Rory walked over to the dining-hall holding hands. When they arrived they each got a tray.

"How is the food here?" Jess asked. "Is it edible?"

"Yes, it's edible it is actually pretty good." Rory countered.

Rory and Jess each got a burger, fries and cokes. They then, sat down at a table and started discussing the courses that Rory was taking.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

As Rory and Jess were deep in conversation Paris walked in, and spotted Rory immediately. Paris decided to not go over to her because she was deep in conversation with some guy. She decided not to disturb Rory because in her opinion Rory needed a boyfriend. As long as Paris had known Rory she had always had a boyfriend, Rory was very independent but was always slightly happier when she had a man by her side. Paris knew Rory was lonely, she had overheard a few of Rory's conversations with her mother and she saw Rory's face drop when Lorelai mentioned her current boyfriend, Jason Stiles. Rory was happy that her mother had someone in her life, but she, was lonely. Paris couldn't see the guy Rory was talking to because he was facing away from her, but she trusted Rory's judgment. Paris was very protective of her true friends…Rory was the only friend that Paris had that had always stuck by her, even if Paris was mad at her and treated her like crap. That guy better treat her well or he would have Paris to deal with. Whatever he did that guy better not treat Rory like that Jess did he broke her heart and Paris wouldn't stand to see her best friend hurt like that ever again.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Rory and Jess continued with their dinner while they discussed Rory's professors and classes.

"We should go back to my place and see if Paris is back." Rory said as she and Jess finished eating.

Jess agreed and they set off to find Paris.

As they walked back to Rory's dorm room Jess started to get nervous.

"What is Paris going to think of our being back together?" Jess asked. "We never became friends and she was always kind of harsh." Jess said.

"You were never enemies, either." Rory said. "She is exactly the same as she was a year ago and I don't think she would or should mind or care that we are back together." Rory said.

"Okay, if you think so." Jess said, even though he still wasn't convinced.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

After seeing Rory having dinner with that mystery man, Paris went back to the dorm and started to work on her reading for her Monday morning class while she had C-Span on in the background.

Paris heard the door opening and looked up in time to see Rory come through the door.

"Hey Paris!" Rory greeted her friend.

Paris just looked up and nodded at Rory which was her way of saying hello when she was in the middle of something.

"Why are you doing that reading?" Rory asked Paris as she noticed the book Paris was reading.

"Gee, I don't know Rory, maybe because I spent the weekend with Asher and I have to do the reading for my class tomorrow." Paris said annoyed that Rory had disturbed her.

"Janet called and said that that class was cancelled." Rory explained to Paris, now realizing that Paris didn't know about it.

"She did?" Paris questioned in annoyance.

"Yeah, didn't you listen to the message?" Rory asked Paris.

"No, I wasn't aware that there was a new message." Paris said in annoyance.

As Paris went to play the message Rory turned around to look at Jess wondering why Paris hadn't commented on his presence when she realized that he had not come inside.

Rory stuck her head outside the door and looked around for Jess. When she spotted him standing against a wall she asked him, "Why haven't you come in yet?"

Jess just shrugged his shoulders in response and followed Rory into the warm dorm room.

When Paris was finished listening to the message she started to turn around saying, "Uh, that girl I can't stand her now I have just wasted…" Paris immediately stopped speaking the moment she saw who was standing behind her friend.

Paris just stared at Jess, wide-eyed for a moment before she turned to her friend and screamed, "Rory, what is that Jerk doing here?"

"Paris calm down…" Rory started to say but was cut off when Paris stepped past her and got right in Jess' face.

"What are you doing here? You don't belong here you hurt her and she has had to pay for your mistakes! I hate you! I hate what you did to her and I hate that smug attitude of yours! Rory should hate you too; I don't know why she doesn't. You just up and leave, don't say anything and then have the balls to come back here! You need to get out, go back to New York, go back to where you came from and leave her the hell alone!" Paris screamed in Jess' face.

Rory unsuccessfully tried to get Paris to stop, while she was on her rant.

Before Rory could stop him Jess fled the room and building.

"How could you do that to him Paris! I can't believe you would do something like that!" Rory screamed at Paris as she grabbed her coat and purse and headed for the door.

Rory couldn't get very far, though because Paris was blocking the door. "I won't let you do this; I won't let you make this mistake!" Paris said trying to get through to Rory.

"Paris, get out of my way, I'm going after Jess, I love him and there is nothing you can do to stop that!" Rory screamed at Paris, pushing her way through the doorway.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Jess thought, _I knew this would happen telling Lorelai and Luke was too easy. Something had to get in our way we just couldn't be happy. Rory is going to listen to Paris and it is all going to be ruined._

At this point that Jess was thinking the worst he heard a faint call of his name. He turned around to see Rory running towards him. She leapt into his arms. He turned her around once feeling the sudden extra weight in his arms. When he put her down she pulled him into a long and tender kiss.

"I'm so sorry!" Rory said after a while. "I had no clue she would respond like that. I thought she would be happy for me, happy for us. I understand if you just want to leave and forget me… forget this ever happened and just go back to New York."

"Rory, calm down I am not going anywhere, just because Paris doesn't approve I'm not going to pick up and leave." Jess said.

**A/N: So there it is. I think it is up to chapter one, what do you think? I really need some ideas. Now I'm down on my knees PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Telling Lane

**A/N: Okay so I am updating because I know that I won't be able to until next weekend. Everyone who reads this beware that it will be really short and I don't know how well it will be written because I am out of ideas! I know what will happen from chapter 7 on, but I can't just jump there because then the story won't make sense and it will be too racy. Anyways, here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Gilmore Girls.**

Jess calmed Rory down. Rory promised Jess that she would come and see him the next day. Rory was going to meet Jess at his apartment after her classes the following night and they were going to get Chinese food for dinner.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Rory walked back to her dorm not knowing how she was going to deal with Paris. She would have to talk to her; after all they shared a bedroom.

Rory unlocked the door and walked into the common room. She looked around, but did not see Paris. She pushed the door to the bedroom open and Paris wasn't there either but there was a note on Rory's pillow.

The note said: _Rory, I went to spend the night at Asher's and I don't know when I will be back. I'm not sorry that I yelled at that punk! I meant everything I said, but you can go on and ruin your life! I'm out! -Paris_

After reading the note Rory was almost in tears. She wanted to talk to a reassuring voice. Rory knew that it was best not to call her mother because though she could always depend on her, Lorelai was never a Jess supporter and even if her mother spared her feelings and didn't voice her opinion Rory knew what it was. Rory decide on calling Lane. Lane wasn't the biggest Jess fan either but Lane always wanted Rory to be happy and could give her the most comforting opinion Rory thought.

"Hello, " Lane answered the phone.

"Hey"

"Rory? What's wrong?" Lane asked Rory in a cautious but comforting voice.

"I'm fine, but I have to tell you something."

"Ok, go ahead." Lane responded.

"I'm back with Jess. At the festival he told me he loved me and I still love him too. He decided to move back here and we are back together." Rory quickly explained to her friend. She was nervous about Lane's response, after how Paris took the news.

"Oh, so…" Lane started to say but was at a loss for words she didn't want Rory to get hurt again, but she did spend some time with Jess when they were together and he was not a bad guy, he did genuinely care for Rory. Jess was hard to figure out, it took a long time for him to actually let his guard down and talk, and soon after he let his guard down around Lane he left.

"Lane, Paris just screamed at me, and at Jess. Well, mostly at Jess and I really need to talk to you about this but I can't handle getting blasted again." Rory said.

"I won't blast you, and Paris shouldn't have either. I'm happy for you, at the end of your relationship I got to see a little bit of the real Jess. He's a good guy, when he lets his guard down." Lane comforted her friend.

"Thank You" Rory said as she let out a breath of relief. "I really needed to hear that."

"He has good taste in music. Not like Dean, you kind o had to introduce Dean to all the stuff we like."

"Yeah, and also books." Rory said relieved that her friend had shifted to an easier topic to discuss.

Rory and Lane finished their conversation; they talked about school, and the band.

When Rory hung up the phone she knew that she was doing the right thing by being with Jess, they had so much in common, he loved her, and she loved him.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

**A/N: Okay, that's it for this chapter I know it was short and there was not Rory/Jess interaction but, I promise there will be in the next chapter. Isn't a short chapter better than no chapter at all? Please Read and Review! I would rather get 20 bad reviews that 2 really good ones! Also, I need ideas so terribly bad! If I had more to go on I would make this chapter longer, but I am drained. Review Please!**


	6. Oh My God!

**A/N: Okay, so you guys are sooo lucky that I am posting this on a Friday night, because normally I write my chapters anytime during the weekend in front of the computer, but this week I wrote chapter 6 in study because I had a light load for two days. The upside of this for you is that I hope to do chapter 7 this weekend too! Key word there is HOPE. Just a little FYI on the background info… Luke and Nicole never got back together after their cruise and all that. **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the show Gilmore Girls, however I do own seasons 1-6 on DVD. (Sorry I just had to gloat I was so excited for the 6th season to come out on DVD I got it on Tuesday when it came out.)**

The next month passed quietly. Rory continued on with her classes, Jess got a job at a local publishing company, and Paris still hadn't accepted the relationship. Paris and Rory spoke only to each other when necessary, Janet and Tawna hadn't met Jess yet, and the town of Stars Hollow still didn't know about the relationship.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Lorelai walked into Luke's and yelled, "Luke, I need coffee now! I have dinner with my parents tonight and I need a caffeine fix."

Luke walked into the dinner from the storeroom and looked at Lorelai, "Must you yell?" He questioned. Luke went over to the coffee pot and picked up the decaf coffee. Right as he was about to pour the coffee into the cup Lorelai asked, "Who is that for?"

"What are you talking about; you just walked in here begging me for coffee?" Luke snapped in annoyance.

"Yeah, but I want grown-up coffee" Lorelai said, pointing to the pot with the orange top in Luke's hand.

Luke looked down at the pot, realizing his mistake and mumbled a "sorry" as he grabbed the correct pot.

It was obvious that something was wrong with him, but the question was what was it?

"What's with the 'tude cranky pants?" Lorelai asked Luke.

The truth was that Luke's divorce with Nicole had just gone through and he had just gotten a call from Jess who informed him that his relationship with Rory was perfect. Luke was suffering from loneliness at the moment.

Lorelai tried to cheer Luke up by telling him what was to be going on that night. "So Rory's telling my parents about Jess tonight," Lorelai said.

"She still hasn't told them yet?" Luke questioned.

"No, she hasn't she couldn't handle another blow up after Paris, but she is ready now." Lorelai informed Luke.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

It was 6:00 and Rory was headed to Hartford to tell her grandparents about her new relationship, or rather her renewed relationship. Rory had about 10 minutes to spare so she decided that she would stop in and see Jess, since his apartment was on the way.

"Hey" Rory said walking over to Jess who was just opening the door. "You're home late." Rory concluded. "Its 6:00, you're usually home by 5:00."

"Yeah, busy day" Jess said as he opened the door and gave Rory a quick kiss.

"So, are you still telling your grandparents tonight?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, I am, I'm kind of nervous."

"Well, then I guess we'll have to fix that" Jess said as he walked over to Rory and started to nuzzle he neck.

"Jess, not now." Rory said. "I have to go but I have a feeling it isn't going to go too well, will you meet me at the café?" Rory asked, knowing that he knew what she was talking about and that she would need to be comforted.

"9:00?" Jess asked.

"I'll call you when I leave" Rory told Jess.

After another quick kiss Rory left feeling better knowing that she would see Jess after her soon to be stressful night.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Rory pulled up to her grandparent's house and saw that Lorelai's Jeep was already there. Rory walked into the house and handed the maid her coat.

"Your Grandmother and mother are on the third floor." The maid quietly told Rory before going back into the kitchen.

Rory led herself up the stairs and called, "Grandma, Mom! Where are you?" upon reaching the third floor.

"Come see my new portrait" yelled Emily.

Rory walked into a room that appeared to be a spare and was faced with a life-size portrait of Emily.

"So what do you think?" Emily asked with a smile plastered on her face.

"It's…its very nice Grandma." Rory said.

"It was just delivered; it's for Richard for when he comes back from that horrible business trip he is on. That playboy Jason should have taken it!" Emily stated.

"Hey Grandma, I have to tell you something."

"OK, talk" Emily told her granddaughter. "I just want to get things situated."

"_You _want to get things situated Mom?" Lorelai questioned/

"Yes Lorelai, _I_ do. Go ahead Rory." Emily said.

"Well, I got a new boyfriend." Rory told her grandmother.

"Oh, you did! I just knew you would find the right boy at Yale!" Emily exclaimed.

"No, Grandma, actually he doesn't go to Yale, and you already know him." Rory explained getting more nervous by the minute.

"I do? Who is it? It's not that Dean kid is it? Rory he isn't good enough for you."

"No, it's not Dean." Rory told Emily.

"Well, than whom?" Emily asked. Now the look on her face had turned from excitement to horror as the thought of Jess passed through her mind.

"Um, it's Jess" Rory said, holding her breath for her grandmother's reaction.

"No Rory not that Abominable Thug! He is worthless! He belongs in jail with that smug face of his! I will not allow this!" Emily exclaimed using the same phrases to describe Jess as she had the year before when yelling at Lorelai for letting Rory go out with him.

"Well then Grandma if you can't accept Jess than you obviously can't accept me! Don't you want me to be happy?" Rory yelled back at her grandmother.

"Of course I want you to be happy!"

"Mom, stop, that's enough! Jess makes Rory happy and you need to accept that!" Lorelai yelled at her mother.

"I will not accept that! Until you come to your senses I don't want to see your face!" Emily yelled at her granddaughter.

"Fine then Grandma, you will not see my face ever again because Jess makes me happier than I have ever been!" Rory yelled as she turned and ran towards the door.

"I can't believe you would do that Mom!" Lorelai yelled at Emily as they heard a huge crash.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Rory tried so hard to get out of that house as fast as she could. She was crying and running down the stairs when she missed a stair and went tumbling down two and a half flights of stairs. When Rory came rolling to the bottom she felt and incredible throbbing in he right leg and left arm. She heard her grandmother coming down and knew she had to get away so she got up and ran out the door, even though she couldn't really put pressure on her right leg.

**A/N: Okay, there it is! I hope you like it and chapter 7 will be coming shortly. Please Review I'd rather get 20 flames than two raves. Now we all know that authors rather if people like their story but at least if I get bad reviews I know people are reading it.**


	7. The Missing

**A/N: Okay, so I couldn't get it up over the weekend, but I am getting it up today (Tuesday)! Aren't you all proud of me! I can't wait for the new episode tonight! Anyways, on with the story it's a short chapter but very eventful. Everything that is in _Italics_ is thoughts that are going on in the characters' heads, but aren't voiced.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the show Gilmore Girls, however I do own seasons 1-6 on DVD.**

"Hello," Jess answered the phone as it rang. He heard a loud thump and a wince then a sound as if books were rolling down stairs. Finally, he heard a loud crack and the line went dead.

"Stupid prank calls" he mumbled to himself as he hung up the phone and went back to reading his book.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Lorelai and Emily came running down the stairs, "What was that?" Lorelai asked. "It sounded like something falling down the stairs."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs they saw a statue that once stood on a shelf at the second floor landing, smashed to pieces.

"I can't believe her! She threw my statue down the stairs!" Emily yelled in horror as she saw the statue.

"Mom, Rory wouldn't do something like that." Lorelai said to her mother in Rory's defense. _That is something I would do, Rory is too mature to do something like_ that she thought to herself.

"She would if she was trying to get back at me!" Emily shot back.

"No! She wouldn't, she wouldn't ruin something that she knows you love just to be spiteful."

Lorelai and Emily continued to argue until Lorelai got fed up and left. Both were too stubborn to give up, even if one (Emily) knew the other was right.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

It was almost 9:00 and Jess was getting worried because Rory still hadn't called. "She must have gotten mixed up." He mumbled to himself, and left for their café.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Lorelai frantically called her daughter's cell phone, but it wasn't on. "It's Rory, Talk Please" Rory's voice rang through Lorelai's head. _Where could she be? Why was her_ _phone off? Is she okay? Is she hurt? No, No stop thinking the worst you know your daughter, she is with Jess._

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Emily walked up the stairs, to go to bed for the night. In the corner was a cell phone. Emily picked it up and saw that there was no battery in it. _Whose phone is this?_ On the next landing Emily found a battery, she put the battery into phone, and turned it on. The wallpaper on the phone was her granddaughter and her boyfriend. _I can't believe her look at that he is not good enough for her! He's not even smiling he's got that smug look on his face, and he's not even looking into the camera, he is ogling her with his eyes._ Emily was even more infuriated than she was before. She threw the phone in a drawer on the end table, which was on the second floor landing and continued on up the stairs to bed.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Jess arrived at the café and saw that Rory wasn't there. He was really getting worried now. _Where is she? Maybe she went out with Lorelai._ He reached for his cell phone to call her and realized that he had left it at home. Jess decided that he would go home and get his phone; Rory was probably trying to call him. Once he was at home he just decided to wait for her, by the time he got back to the café it would be closing.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Detective Beaudry and Officer Spencer were out patrolling the streets. "Hey what's that?" Detective Beaudry asked pointing to a metallic object in the woods.

"Let's go check it out." Officer Spencer replied.

The two cops pulled over to the side of the road and saw a small silver car. Upon looking inside the car they saw a woman about 20 years old with brown hair.

"Looks like she lost control," Detective Beaudry said.

The car was totaled and all the doors were caved in. "Call it in!" Lucky replied. "We need to get her out of this car!"

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

**A/N: So what do you all think? Big, huge major points to anyone who can identify the police officers. Do you all want Lorelai with Luke or with Christopher? Tell me in your reviews. Please, Please Review! I'd rather get 20 bad reviews than two good ones.**


	8. The Girl in the Hospital Bed

**A/N: Okay, so I hope everyone likes my story so far and I really want to thank everyone for all the reviews I have gotten so far! I love to read everyone's reviews! Please keep them coming. I really need your input on which guy Lorelai should be with, please pick between, Luke, Christopher, and Jason. I need to have one of them interact with her on that level in the next chapter otherwise I'm going to pick one and probably many of you won't like who I choose. Even though this is true with whomever I pick. So thank you all so much and keep on reviewing! Oh, and by the way no one got the reference but you will most likely figure it out on this chapter, tell me when you figure it out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Gilmore Girls. **

"Her face is all mangled, is all mangled, but she has the most brilliant blue eyes. They're just like Maxie's." Jesse said to his partner. They were following the ambulance to the hospital, they had to file a report and get a statement from the girl. The only problem was that she is unconscious.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Lorelai's phone rang at midnight. "I'm going to kill you, whoever you are for waking me up!" Lorelai snapped into the phone.

"I'm sorry ma'am, my name is Officer Lucky Spencer, my partner and I found a young girl today, in a car accident. Can you please come and identify her; we think she is your daughter."

"Where are you?"

"General Hospital, Port Charles New York"

"I'll be right there!"

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Lorelai quickly dialed the number that Rory had given her for Jess' apartment.

"Hello?" a worried Jess answered the phone.

"Jess, it's Lorelai, I think Rory was in a car accident, she's in a hospital in New York they need me to go identify her." Lorelai explained to her daughter's boyfriend.

"I'll meet you there. Where is she?"

"She's at General Hospital, in Port Charles, New York."

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Jess hung up with Lorelai and called Luke. After explaining what Lorelai had told him to Luke, Luke hung up with Jess and sped off in the direction of Lorelai's house.

"Lorelai," Luke walked up behind a hysterical Lorelai who was fumbling with a key trying to lock her front door.

"I have to go to General Hospital in New York, they have Rory!"

"I know Jess told me, I'll drive you." Luke said taking the key, locking the door and leading Lorelai to his truck.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Lorelai was hysterical, she couldn't even talk on the drive but her mind kept racing. _Is it her? Why is she at a New York hospital? What happened? How badly is she hurt? _

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Lorelai and Luke walked into the hospital, and they found a worried looking Jess sitting in the ICU.

"They won't tell me anything." He said as he ran towards them.

"I'll handle it." Lorelai said, she had put herself together enough to talk with the doctors and find out about her daughter.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Lorelai told the nurse at the desk what had happened. The nurse looked bout forty and was a large African American woman. Lorelai motioned for Luke and Jess to follow her. They were led to a private room and there, in the hospital bed laid a small girl about twenty, with light brown hair, that looked like she could maybe fit Rory's description, but the face was completely unrecognizable. Lorelai walked to the side of the bed and took the girl's hand.

"I'd know my daughter anywhere, looking like anything, and I am sure that is my daughter!" Lorelai sobbed.

"Okay, thank you miss, a doctor will be in momentarily." The nurse told her.

About five minutes later a petite doctor walked in. She appeared to be in her late twenties and was very beautiful.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Robin Scorpio." She addressed the group.

Lorelai mumbled a "Hi" and proceeded to ask, "What is wrong with my daughter?"

"Your daughter has a serious concussion, and is currently unconscious. When she was brought in she had what appeared to be old injuries on her left arm and right leg. We assume these injuries occurred before the car accident, because they could not have been broken as seriously as they are just from the car accident. We did surgery on her right leg and put pins in to secure that the leg will heal properly."

"When will she wake up?" Lorelai asked.

"It is unsure; if she is not awake in fort eight hours we will declare her in a coma."

"Is she in pain?"

"Not now, but she had some glass from the windshield embedded in her face. We surgically removed it, but when she wakes up that may cause her some pain or discomfort." The doctor explained.

"Okay, thank you doctor."

Dr. Robin Scorpio nodded her head and proceeded to the door. Before she arrived in the hallway Lorelai asked, "Do you know why she was brought here? We live in Connecticut."

"When the police found her it was unsure of what injuries she had, or how serious they were. She was found close to the border and this hospital was about ten minutes closer than Hartford would have been."

At that point a young police officer with blue eyes and curly brown hair popped his head in the room. "Hello Ms. Gilmore I am Detective Jesse Beaudry my partner and I found your daughter. Can we please ask you a few questions?" He asked her.

Lorelai got up and looked over at Luke, "Will you come with me?" Luke got up and the three walked out of the hospital room leaving Jess alone with Rory.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

**A/N: Okay so I hope you all liked it I worked really hard on this one and ignored a chemistry report that is due on Monday to type it up. So again tell me who you want Lorelai with. I need to know! Please, please review! I appreciate if you give me feedback on the story in your reviews but you can say anything like what's your favorite color? Book? T.V. show? School subject? Anything, I would love to hear about everyone who reads my story!**


	9. She Picked You

**A/N: Okay, so you guys are so lucky…you get another Tuesday update! I still don't know who I'm going to put Lorelai with… so keep voting if you haven't already. Just incase I put her with Chris, (I'm not saying I will) Sherri already left and Chris has G.G. Now, no one has figured this out so I'm going to tell you, it's the soap General Hospital that I am referencing to. I'm not a big fan of crossovers so no storylines from GH are being brought in; I just wanted it for the time Rory spends in the hospital. With that being said, if you don't watch GH I put pictures of the characters that are incorporated in this story in my profile. After I type this out I'm going to find the others that I didn't put. Also, an FYI: GH is referenced to twice in the show, once in the first season, the episode "Kiss and Tell" (Lorelai talks about the "Liz and Lucky kissing thing" and those two characters will be seen, on already has been seen) and once in the third season, I'm not sure what episode, but Paris is upset because she doesn't get into Harvard and is hiding out at home and Rory comes and asks "So the only people in your life work at General Hospital?" and Paris replies "This isn't General Hospital, I'm not good enough for General Hospital." And, in season one, during the first movie night with Dean the cashier at the grocery store is played by Sonya Eddy who also plays Epiphany on GH and is the nurse. So I think I have rambled on enough here, so go ahead and read the ninth chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Gilmore Girls.**

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Jess walked over to Rory and took her hand. He never was much of a talker, and he usually ran for the hills at the first sight of a crisis. He had promised Rory that she could trust him. He wasn't going to just take off. _I want to talk to her, but I have no clue what to say_ he thought to himself.

In a soft calming voice Jess started talking to Rory's still figure. "What happened to you? You're going to pull through this, I just know it. You are one of the strongest people that I have ever met; you get that from your mother."

Jess just sat there holding her hand and wishing that she would wake up, or give him some sort of sign that she was going to be okay.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Lorelai and Luke walked back in. "Anymore news?" Jess asked.

"No, but I did meet with this arrogant doctor who said he was working with Dr. Scorpio. He was very rude."

"I'm going to go get everyone some coffee." Luke said, he was getting restless, he hated hospitals.

"Okay, thanks Luke," Lorelai replied.

"So what happened tonight?" Jess asked Lorelai.

"My mom was really mad. She yelled at Rory and then told her to choose between you and her."

Jess felt bad, he felt so guilty. _This is all my fault _he thought.

"She chose you," Lorelai said. "After telling her grandmother off she left the house, we heard something on the stairs and at the bottom was a broken statue. My mom thinks that Rory threw it down the stairs, but I don't think so. She wouldn't do something like that." Lorelai explained.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

It was around noon the next day. Lorelai came back into Rory's room.

"I called my mother" she announced to Luke and Jess.

"What did she say?" They asked in unison.

"She's not coming" Lorelai said, trying to keep a calm tone in her voice.

"Why isn't she coming? Her granddaughter is lying here unconscious!" Luke yelled.

Lorelai didn't respond, but instead just looked over at Jess. Jess understood and stood up.

"I'll leave so she can come." He said not taking his eyes off Rory.

"No! You won't! She is being petty and stupid. Rory would want you here, and my mother needs to realize and accept that, and she needs to accept you." Lorelai said.

Jess sat back down, keeping his eyes on Rory, as if not looking at her would hurt her further.

"Chris is on his way." Lorelai declared. At this statement Luke cringed. Every time he came back into their lives he would hurt them, especially Lorelai.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

At around 5:00 Lorelai's cell rang. She quickly spoke to the person on the other line and hung up.

"Chris is her, I'm going to go meet him at the main entrance and bring him up her." Lorelai said.

When she had left the room Luke said, "I don't like him."

"Never met him" was Jess' response.

"He's a jerk, and every time he comes into their lives he hurts them."

"You mean he hurts Lorelai" Jess corrected his uncle, giving him that you know its true kind of look.

Luke just glared at him, "Yes, that's what I mean" he said finally admitting his feelings towards Lorelai to someone.

"When are you going to finally admit that you like her to her?" Jess asked.

Before Luke could answer Lorelai and Christopher came into the room.

Christopher went over to the bed and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"What happened, Lor?" He asked.

"Come on lets go get a cup of coffee and I'll tell you what I know."

They went to leave and Luke called "I'll go with you." The three walked down the hall towards the elevators.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Jess was alone with Rory again. He hadn't left her side since she was brought in, nor had he let go of her hand. He was just wishing to himself that she would wake up.

Rory's grip on Jess' hand tightened slightly. _Is she waking up?_ He thought to himself.

Slowly Rory's eyes fluttered open, and her gaze fell on the boy who was sitting next to her, holding her hand.

**A/N: Okay, so there is the ninth chapter. Please, please review! I want to hear what you think.**


	10. The Awakening

**A/N: Okay, so here is chapter 10. You guys! You were making such progress with the reviews, now you have gone back to 2! Please review, it makes me happy and when I am happy I update faster! So anyways I have decided what I am going to do about Lorelai. So, to make it work, just pretend that the whole lawsuit thing is going on now. If you want to know what I am going to do please tell me and I will put it in another author's note of a private message to you. Okay so read and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Gilmore Girls or General Hospital. (Hey does anyone know who does own Gilmore Girls now that ASP has like quit.)**

**_GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_**

Rory's eyes fluttered open and landed on the boy sitting next to her, holding her hand.

Jess was looking at Rory's hand so he did not see that Rory had awoken.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Lorelai, Christopher, and Luke walked into the cafeteria.

"You should eat something with your coffee," Luke said to Lorelai, as Christopher went to get the three coffees.

"No, I can't eat" Lorelai responded.

"You haven't eaten a thing since we got here."

"Well, my daughter is unconscious, and I don't want to eat!" Lorelai yelled.

Lorelai saw Luke's face turn from concern to worry, and to hurt before he looked away.

"I'm sorry Luke. I shouldn't have yelled like that. I'm just upset." She said.

"It's fine" Luke mumbled, still looking away.

"I have to go call Sookie, she is probably wondering where I have been." Lorelai said before taking her coffee from Christopher who had returned and stepping outside, leaving Luke and Christopher alone.

"I'm here now, thank you for being her, but you can leave now." Christopher said coldly to Luke.

"Yeah right, I'm not leaving, I have been more of a father to Rory than you ever was."

"Maybe, you were there in the past, but I'm here now and you can get out of their lives!" Christopher yelled at Luke in anger, he hated being jabbed about his non-presence in Rory's childhood.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Luke shot back and turned his back to Christopher with his arms folded over his chest, and Christopher did the same. This is how Lorelai found them when she came back, them standing back to back, arms folded over their chests.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

_Where am I? Why are all these machines around me? Why is Jess staring at out joined hands? What happened to me? _All these thoughts raced through Rory's mind as she opened her mouth to speak.

Rory tried to say "Jess" but nothing came out. Jess was still staring at their hands.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

On their way back upstairs, Lorelai, Christopher, and Luke bump into Dr. Drake and Dr. Scorpio.

"Is there anymore news on my daughter?" Lorelai asked the two doctors.

"Nothing's changed" Dr. Drake said coldly.

"You can't tell me anything?" Lorelai asked.

"No, Ms. Gilmore we can't, but we will tell you when we can." Dr. Drake sharply spat at her, obviously annoyed.

"Please excuse him, he hasn't quite grasped the whole compassion concept" Dr. Scorpio tried to explain. "Patrick, come on lets talk." She said in the direction of Dr. Drake.

"Please, excuse me while Dr. Scorpio lectures me on my bedside manner." He said before following Dr. Scorpio around the corner.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

The look on Rory's face was now panic, because she couldn't speak.

Finally, Jess looked up at Rory and saw that she was awake. His face immediately lit up.

"Rory, you're awake!" He said. "I'll go get a doctor" he said as he ran out of the room.

He bumped into Lorelai, Luke, and Christopher on his way. "Rory's awake" he said.

Lorelai's face immediately turned from sorrow to joy as she ran toward her daughter's room.

She burst through the door and went over to her daughter and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay" she said.

At that moment Luke, Christopher, Jess and Dr. Scorpio arrived at the door.

"We're glad you're awake, I'm Dr. Robin Scorpio. I along with Dr. Patrick Drake have been taking care of you, but Patrick isn't the best at meeting people who have just regained consciousness."

Rory grabbed her throat in an attempt to tell the doctor that she couldn't speak.

"Can you talk?" Robin asked.

Rory shook her head, "No".

"That's not uncommon after a person has been unconscious for a while. It is probably due to the fact that you strained your vocal cords during the accident as well. Within the next hour or two your voice should return to you." Dr. Scorpio explained.

Dr. Scorpio informed Rory on what had happened, and then left Rory alone with her family.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

A/N: Okay so please tell me what you thought in the form of a review, and also in this chapter you saw a little foreshadowing of … I don't want to tell you incase anti-spoiler people are reading this.


	11. Hospital Visits

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates lately…I have had a lot of family stuff going on. I am hoping to have this story go to 17 chapters. I know an odd number, but I like 7's and my friend said I should. Also, thank you so much for all your reviews, all are appreciated. But anyways, enough of me rambling on, here's chapter 11 of Rory and Jess – A Rekindled Love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and unfortunately never will own Gilmore Girls or General Hospital.**

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Rory woke up; she was alone for the first time in three days. Jess, Lorelai and Luke had all gone home to clean up and sleep. They had all been taking shifts for the last three days, along with Christopher who had gone home To GiGi yesterday. It was sad to say, but Rory was glad to see him gone. Every time he thought that no one was watching him he would send Luke an evil eye. She was surprised to see Jess had stuck around, this whole complication would have sent him running for the hills, she thought. Jess and Lorelai were on friendly terms for once. Rory's grandmother still hadn't materialized, and she wasn't too disappointed about that, after all she was mad at Emily. Paris was supposed to come today, as was Lane. Sookie had been up twice to bring Rory food, so she wouldn't have to eat the disgusting hospital food. The nurse told her that a nervous looking guy had been there, but when he was told that she was getting tests done, he left without leaving a message. Rory figured that was Kirk. Lorelai had told the town that Rory was fine, but not to go see her, that she needed her rest and would have plenty of time for visitors once she returned home. Kirk of course had not listened; he only listened to his mother. Sookie was still the only member of the town of Stars Hollow who knew about Jess, and that was good, less stressful, they would find out eventually. Rory couldn't walk, she had to use a wheelchair and it would probably be that way for two months after being released from the hospital. She had to take a leave of absence from Yale and in a few days she would be going home with Lorelai.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

A petite woman with medium length brown hair up in a ponytail in purple scrubs walked in.

"Hi Rory, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Hey Liz, I'm okay, a little pain but other than that, okay." Rory responded.

Elizabeth Webber-Spencer was Rory's nurse. Her husband was actually one of the police officers that found her. Rory didn't remember much about what happened to her except that she fell down the stairs at her grandmother's house after they had had a confrontation.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Liz left, but came back momentarily. "A young Asian girl is here to see you."

"Oh that's my best friend Lane, please send her in." Rory said with excitement.

Liz nodded her head, and backed out of the room. Within seconds Lane came running in. "Oh My God Rory, I've been so worried about you. How are you feeling? Does it hurt? I hope it doesn't hurt." Lane spat out quickly.

"Lane, calm down, I'm okay. Relax, sit down, and tell me what has been going on." Rory said calmly.

Lane filled Rory in on what had been going on with her band. She told Rory that she was developing a slight crush on Zach. Lane visited with Rory for about two hours but then she had to go to work at Luke's.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Rory was alone for about 30 minutes, and then Jess came. They were only together for about 15 minutes until Liz popped her head back in the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but you need to go down to the lab for a few tests. It'll be about 45 minutes."

Jess stood up, "I'll go get lunch, what are you in the mood for?"

"I want Chinese." Rory told Jess.

"Alright, I'll see you in 45 minutes to an hour."

"Okay, bye, and don't forget the egg rolls."

Jess just nodded and left. He could carry on a good, intelligent conversation with Luke, Rory, and now Lorelai, but when someone else came into the room he turned into "monosyllabic man" like his uncle. Either that or he didn't speak at all. It used to be that he gave a sarcastic comment, but he seemed to have changed.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Jess got back to the hospital about 30 minutes later. He had a large brown bag in one arm and in the other; he held a Best Buy bag that had an odd shaped box in it, and then multiple thin boxes. Jess put the bags down in Rory's room, and then left to go down to the vending machines for some sodas. He had fixed it so that he had the afternoon alone with Rory. Lorelai was at the inn, and he convinced Luke to stay at the Diner. On his way back upstairs, Jess was met by an angry Paris bounding towards him.

"What did you do to her? I knew you were trouble! Just leave and make things easy!" She stopped when she reached him and gave him a withering stare.

"Paris that's enough I didn't do anything to Rory she was hurt when leaving her grandmother's."

"After telling her about you!" Paris shot back.

Jess was trying really hard to stay calm, and not yell at Paris.

"Paris, I'm in Rory's life now and you can't change that, she wants me in her life."

"Well, not after I talk some sense into her." She said as she ran off towards the elevators to take her down to the lab where Rory was.

Jess chased after her, "Paris please, you can say whatever you want to Rory, but not now, I have a special afternoon planned."

"What kind of afternoon?"

Jess pulled Paris aside and after telling her what he had planned she left, but not without again telling Jess what she thought of him and promising him that he wasn't done with her.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

**A/N: Well there it is, I hope everyone liked it. Please, please review! **


	12. Surprises

**A/N: Okay, so I got really good reviews about last year, everyone is really excited about the surprise, and I hope I don't let you all down. I actually didn't get alerts sent to me for the last chapter when reviews were sent, so to be sure that I get all of them I am going to check the website daily. This chapter may seem really short, but I wanted to have the chapter with only Jess' surprise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Gilmore Girls, unfortunately.**

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Jess met Rory who was being pushed by Liz at the elevator.

"I'll take it from here, thanks" he said as Liz stepped aside and let Jess push Rory.

"Okay, I'll be in to check on you in an hour." Liz said to Rory.

"Hey" Rory said, looking up at Jess, smiling.

"I have a surprise for you." He said to her.

"Oh, really what is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Now close your eyes."

Rory did as she was told and Jess pushed her into her room. He slid her wheelchair under a table and then told her to open her eyes. When Rory opened her eyes, she saw she was sitting at a table; the table had a cream colored tablecloth on it, and was set with a nice set of plates, nothing like she had seen at the hospital before. There were Chinese food cartons piled up like a pyramid, and chopsticks at each place setting. On the bed were a portable DVD player and 5 DVD's next to it.

"What? How? When?" Rory asked as she looked around in amazement.

"That's the first time I have ever seen you speechless. So, do you like it?"

"I love it…I'm just amazed."

"Where did you get the china from?"

"Luke. They belonged to his mother, and he had them, Lizzie isn't into that kind of thing. Now I would have put the food out, but you and your mother always say that it's unnecessary."

"Well it is, and it always tastes better eating Chinese food right from the containers."

Rory and Jess ate the food and then Jess helped Rory settle into bed. As he lifted her and set her down, and then helped her fix the covers, but he could see the frustration in her eyes. She wanted to do this on her own, but couldn't. Jess pulled a chair over to the bed, and sat down. Rory was already leafing through the movies. He had gotten Casablanca, Funny Face, Grease, Footloose, and Almost Famous. He got classics and musicals, to cheer her up and Almost Famous that she had turned him on to.

"So what do you want to watch first?"

"Grease, I haven't seen it in like four years, and I used to live it." Rory said.

Jess put the DVD in and hit play. Rory watched the movie, and Jess watched Rory watching the movie. Elizabeth walked during the scene when they sing "Summer Nights".

"Oh Grease I love this movie, Lucky and I used to watch it with our best friends Nicolas and Emily." Liz walked over and watched with them until the end of the song, and then asked "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I've been pleasantly distracted."

"Alright then, just let me change you IV bag, and I'll let you finish your movie.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Rory and Jess finished Grease, and half of footloose. "I'm freezing" Rory said.

"Do you want me to get you another blanket?" Jess asked her.

"No, come sit with me" Rory said.

Jess gently pushed Rory over, because she couldn't do it herself, the sat down next to her. Rory leaned on Jess and rested her head on his chest. The chill in her immediately subsided. They finished their movie and then Rory fell asleep.

**A/N: So I hope you liked it and I didn't let you guys down. So Please, please review either way!**


	13. Two Angry Women

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the lack of updates lately. This story is kind of winding down and I'm becoming less interested. Don't get worried I am going to finish it! I have like 3 new ideas for stories floating around in my head. They are Rogans and Literatis. If anyone would like to work with me on writing a story (Rogan or Lit.) please let me know, I am inexperienced and I would like to work with someone who can write a good M rated story. But anyways, on with this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Gilmore Girls.**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

When Liz walked in to check on Rory, she found Rory and Jess asleep. She was hoping she could just leave, but Rory's IV bag was low and this was her last dose of medicine. Gently and quickly Liz changed the IV bag and backed out of the room, leaving the two asleep.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory and Jess awoke to hear a door slam. When they opened their eyes they saw two very angry women standing at the foot of the bed. Both women had their arms crossed over their chests. The elder woman spoke first; "I can't believe you, young lady! I can't believe I listed to your mother! She tells me to come here to see you, and I find you, lying here in bed with this hooligan! I came here to swallow my pride, and apologize, but that is out the window now! I'm ashamed to even call you my granddaughter!"

Emily didn't wait for a response but turned and walked out.

Jess looked over at Rory as if to comfort her, but before he could open his mouth and get the words out, Paris spoke.

"You! You know I trusted you! I trusted you to make her happy and…"

"Paris that's enough! I don't want to hear it! I love Jess and I want to be with him, and if you can't support us, then you can just leave!" Rory cut in.

"I'm not going to leave until I finish what I was saying."

"I trusted you to make her happy and… obviously you have. I'm going to stop trying to fight this because I don't want to loose you as a friend, and Jess, I would like to get to know you better."

Paris turned to leave the room, but Rory stopped her, "Paris wait, will you watch a movie with us?"

Paris turned around, "It depends…what movie?"

"Casablanca"

Paris pulled a chair over, beside Rory. "So, I've never seen this movie before, what is it about?"

Rory just rolled her eyes and hit play. "Watch the movie Paris."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

The three watched the movie until Rory's phone rang.

She answered: "Hello?"

"How many for pizza?"

"Me, Jess, and Paris"

"Paris really?"

"Yep, I'll fill you in later."

"Who is that? Are you talking about me?" Paris asked.

"Will you relax!?! It's my mom."

"Okay so, I'll be there in 45 minutes" Lorelai told her daughter."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

About 45 minutes later Sookie, Lorelai, and Luke showed up. Everyone sat, ate, and talked, but they all avoided the subjects of Paris and Emily. At about eight Jess stood up, "I have to go to work, I'll see you tomorrow. Call me before you go to sleep."

"Okay" Rory responded and Jess walked out.

About five minutes later the door opened, it was Epiphany.

"Good news" she said. "The test results, from the tests you took today came back, they looked good. Doctors Scorpio and Drake are releasing you. You can go home tomorrow morning."

"OMG really? That's great!"

"You will have to go to physical therapy, but you can go to a place that is closer to you."

"OK, thank you Epiphany."

"Sure, tomorrow Dr. Robin will be in to fill you in on the test results and release you; you should have someone pick you up around 11." Epiphany said before leaving.

"Dr. Robin?" Sookie said confused. "I thought doctors went by their last names."

"They do" Rory told her. "But, Robin likes to be more personal with her patients. She has me call her Robin, but Epiphany the head nurse thinks there should always be a Dr. before a doctor's name so she compromises."

"Okay, I get it." Sookie said, even though she still didn't completely understand.

"So, I'll be here around 11 then." Lorelai said.

Rory agreed, and then Lorelai and Sookie helped her pack all her things up. Luke, Sookie, and Lorelai left about 9.

Rory called Jess as soon as they left.

"Hello?" Jess answered the phone.

"Guess what! I can go home tomorrow!"

"Really that's great" Jess said with limited enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about what your grandmother said."

"Wow, you told me what was really the matter for once. Don't listen to anything that crazy woman says. She has her nose so high in the air, that she can't see anything clearly. I could care less what she says; my mom was right about her. I love you, and that is all that matters."

"Are you sure?" Jess asked.

"Positive" Rory answered, her voice showing certainty.

"OK then" Jess was about to say something else, but Rory asked, "How's work?" and he forgot.

"It's okay I want to put in about three more hours and I will be caught up to where I want to be."

"A lot huh?"

"Not too much, it's okay. Is Lorelai picking you up tomorrow, or should I?"

"Uh, my mom is. Then we'll go back to her house."

"Okay, what time do you expect to be back in Stars Hollow?"

"Oh, that's right they still don't know about you being back, and you being back with me." Rory said.

"Well, they'll find out tomorrow."

"Are you sure that you're ready for that?"

"It'll be fine, they'll get over it. They have before."

"Alright" Rory said they finished their conversation and agreed that Jess would visit Rory at 5, but little did she know that he would be there before that.

**A/N: Okay, there it is please tell me what you think! Any ideas would also be helpful!**


	14. Going Home

**A/N: Okay, I hope everyone liked chapter 13. I had fun writing that one, it kind of got me back into this story. This chapter is about the town of Stars Hollow finding out, and it is really hard to write. I just wanted to clarify, and Rory's injuries were on her left wrist and right leg. Her left leg was also broken, but not as bad as the right. If I'm changing them I'm sorry I don't mean to, but that's where they are. So anyways here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Gilmore Girls. Tear.**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory woke up the next morning around 9. Her doctor was due to come and check her so she could go home at 10. She was glad that it was Robin who was going to check her, sure Patrick was nice in his own arrogant, rude way but she could relate to Robin. After all Robin is only about 28, and in one of their conversations she let on that she didn't grow up with her father either. _I'm so nervous about the town, I mean look how long it took for Paris to accept us, and Grandma will never accept us. In the end though, none of it matters. I love Jess and he loves me, we belong together. He gets me and I get him. We are alike, but not so alike that it gets boring. I sort of knew that I belonged with him when I first met him. I was with Dean then, so I wouldn't let myself accept it, but it is true I knew when he first stole my book, and I nicknamed him Dodger. He knew it right away too, it would have taken Dean days of thinking about then and he still wouldn't have known what I was talking about. Dean is nice, but he never was the person I belonged with, its better that he is with Lindsay they go together well. Hmm, it's been a long time since I have been out of the hospital. Wow, time really flies it's already June! I guess I'll wear a short sleeve top, with a jacket. _Rory reached into the drawer of the side table, the clothes that she would need were in there because she couldn't get up and walk around. Rory's thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Robin popped her head in, "hey you almost ready to ditch this place?" She asked.

"Yeah, the hospital was nice for a while, but it's kind of getting old now." Rory said sarcastically.

"Alright then, I'm just going to check you out, and then we'll discuss some things."

Robin checked Rory's wrist and legs. "Did you ever hurt your left wrist before?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, once I got in a car accident, with Jess actually but at that point we weren't dating, just denying the inevitable."

"Oh, okay just wondering because your wrist fractured cleanly, like it had broken before."

"Your left leg is almost completely healed; I am going to send you home with a wheel chair and crutches because your doctor at home will probably want you to start walking on that leg in a week or so."

"Okay, that's good new right?"

"Yes, very good, it will probably hurt more than if you only broke one leg, because you don't have a good leg to lean on, but in the end when you start to walk on your right leg it will be much easier."

"Okay"

"Also, I want to see you back here in one month, to see how you're healing. Your doctor at home has your record, but I have seen you from the beginning so I do want to check up on that." Robin said as she stood up to leave.

"Thank you so much Dr. Robin" Rory said as they hugged goodbye.

About five minutes after Robin left, Lorelai came. "Hey Hun, ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes, I am so ready to leave." Rory responded.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Luke met Rory and Lorelai at their house so he could help Lorelai get Rory settled. When Lorelai opened the car door she saw that Luke had built her a ramp so that she could get in and out of the house. Lorelai pushed her through the house reintroducing her to everything. When they got to her bedroom she looked on the bed and saw about 20 books and 10 movies. "Where'd all these books come from?" she asked.

"Jeez I don't know?" Lorelai said trying, unsuccessfully to sound clueless. On her way out Lorelai yelled "Oh and that notebook has your appointments in it."

"What?" Rory mumbled to herself. When she opened the book she saw that on the top of each page was a date and under that was one hour blocks of time starting at 9a.m. and ending at 7p.m. In certain blocks of time people's names were written. It seemed as if her first appointment was at 2p.m. that day, and was with Babette and Miss Patty. _OMG, people want to see me this bad, this is crazy! Who brought the books and movies? _Rory opened the cover of the first book in the pile and a note flew out, it read:

_Hey Rory,_

_I knew you would go for the books first. I hope you like them and the movies._

_I came in your room to look at your collection and make sure I didn't get any duplicates._

_I also brought all, of your stuff home from Yale when classes let out, with a little help_

_from Paris. I would have liked to pick you up from the hospital, but I am _

_working so I can spend more time with you later. I saw your guest book have fun visiting with everyone. I'll see you at 5._

_I Love You,_

_Jess_

_That was nice of him_. Rory thought. It's _almost one; I'll be getting visitors in an hour_.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

At exactly 2 Babette and Miss Patty came swooping in.

"Hey Suga, How ya feelin'? I hope it doesn't hurt too bad." Babette greeted Rory and gave her a big hug.

"How are you doing Sweetheart?" Miss Patty asked, giving Rory a hug.

"Hi, I'm alright. How have you been? How's the town?" Rory asked.

"Everything has been buzzing here." Miss Patty said.

They filled Rory in on the town gossip; after all they were the town gossip queens!

"So any men on the horizon?" Miss Patty asked.

"Yea, any new lookers, maybe a young doctor?" Babette piped in.

"Actually, I am dating someone and you both already know who it is."

They both looked at Rory with intrigue.

_I hope it's not that Jess, he was a bad boy. Not good enough for this Angel_. Babette thought.

_I bet it's Jess, he was perfect for Rory. No one seemed to see it except for me, but they were perfect together. I'm really tuned into the love interests of the town, so I see more than other. Also, there was that time when I saw them, he was actually talking to her…I had never seen him speak to anyone in an actual conversation before_. Miss Patty thought.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but I do not want to hear any negative remarks about this from either of you, or the rest of the town so as you spread the word about the relationship, you can also tell the town to keep any negative comments to themselves."

"Fine" Babette said.

"Agreed" Miss Patty followed.

"It's Jess" Rory stated.

Rory was surprised when both women kept their comments to themselves, even though she could tell each of their feelings. Rory knew that by the time Jess drove through town everyone would know, and would no longer be surprised to see that familiar rusty brown car.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**A/N: Okay so I hope everyone liked it, I wanted to write more, but my brother has been begging me for the computer for an hour, so please Review!**


	15. One Angry Man

**A/N: I hope everyone liked the last chapter of my story. I personally don't like Dean, so if you are a Dean fan, you may not like this chapter, it has some Dean bashing, and stalker-ish characteristics to it. Also, I was listening to the song "The Reason" by Hoobastank and it fits really well with this story. Anyways, enough of my rambling on, here is chapter 15 of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not and never will own Gilmore Girls.**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG **

It was 3:30 when Miss Patty and Babette left. _Well, that didn't go as bad as I thought it would. Obviously, Babette wasn't happy, but Patty didn't seem to mind. I know they're out there now spreading the news, but I hope no one says anything. The town has enough sense to not say anything to me, but I don't know if they will say anything to Jess. _

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Jess left work at four, and went back to his place to change, when he got there he was very surprised to see a blue pick-up truck parked out front. In the driver's seat was someone who he never expected to find…Dean. Dean jumped out of the truck when he saw Jess. "What do you think you are doing back here?" Dean asked shoving Jess.

"What are you doing here, and how the hell do you know here I live?"

"I saw you last night with the books and movies…trying to sneak in through the back of town."

"What are you tracking me?" Jess asked in his familiar sarcastic tone.

"I saw you driving, and yes I followed you, now you need to leave, you hurt her once and I will not let you hurt her again!"

"The last time I checked, you were married, remember that?"

"How the hell would you know that?"

"Rory…I've been back since February, you think we haven't talked."

"February?!?"

"Yes, and I think you need to leave, Now!!! I'm fed up with you, and your necessity to control her!"

Dean now stepped in front of Jess' door, so he couldn't get inside.

"Move!"

"Make me"

"I'm not going to fight you Dean, but I will call the cops."

"On what charges?"

"Trespassing, harassment, assault, take your pick."

"I didn't assault you!"

"Really, I could have sworn you put your hands on me when you told me to leave."

"Fine, I'll leave, but only because you're not worth getting arrested for."

"Goodbye! And you leave her alone" Jess shouted after him. Dean just walked smugly back to his truck, not commenting of Jess' last statement.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Lorelai knocked on Rory's door, and then went in. Rory put the book she was reading down, "Wow, you look nice" she said.

"Thanks, I'm going to the movies."

"With who?" Rory asked, surprised that her mother hadn't told her.

"Luke"

"Luke?!? When did he ask you? Are you dating Luke?"

"Yes, I'm going with Luke, he asked me this morning. I have no clue if we are dating. He just said that I needed to get out, and he was taking me out."

"He asked you this morning and you didn't bother to tell me! You know you can't just date Luke, he's a permanent part of our lives…things would have to work out."

"I know, but I don't know what this is."

"Okay, mom just be careful, and have fun." Rory squealed.

"I will" Lorelai said as she hugged her daughter.

"Is he picking you up?"

"No, I'm meeting him at the Diner. Jess is coming over right?"

"Yeah, he should be here any minute."

"Okay, I'm gonna go, I'll see you later."

"Leave the door unlocked; I can't get up" Rory said gesturing to her legs.

"Yep, will do."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

About 5 minutes after Lorelai left Rory thought she heard the door open, then close, but when she yelled "Hello?" no one answered and Rory just figured it was the wind.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Lorelai walked into the Diner and was surprised to see Jess. "I thought you were going to see Rory"

"I am, I'm running really late, there was a hold up at work" he said, not wanting to get into the whole thing with Dean. "So I hear you and Luke are going out" he said changing the subject before asking what the hold up at work was.

"Yeah, I guess, I'm not really sure what it is. What are you doing here?"

"Food" Jess said as Caesar stepped out of the kitchen holding two plastic bags with containers inside.

"Have fun Lorelai, Luke's upstairs, I gotta run, Rory's gonna kill me" He said as he left the Diner.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Rory?" Jess called as he walked into the house.

"You're late!" Rory said trying to make her voice sound annoyed and stern.

"I'm sorry; I got tied up at work." Jess said apologetically.

Rory just crossed her arms over her chest and pretended to be angry.

"Did you like my surprise?" Jess asked, knowing she wasn't angry.

Rory tried to keep a straight face, but ended up cracking a smile. She couldn't keep a straight face any longer, "It was so nice. I loved it! All of it, the books, and movies, and the note! All so great! You didn't have to clean my room at Yale, but thank you!"

"Wow, slow down" Jess said.

"Sorry" Rory said, taking a deep breath. "Okay, so what did you bring?" She asked gesturing towards the Luke's bags.

"Food from Luke's, all your favorites, cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, pie"

"Oh good, I've been dying for food from Luke's!"

Rory and Jess ate the food while discussing the books Jess had gotten for Rory.

"So what was the tie up at work?" Rory asked.

"Oh, ah, just helping out this guy Dillon, he had to leave early, some family stuff to deal with" Jess said trying to come up with an excuse, and hoping that Rory would leave it at that.

"Aw, poor baby" Rory said.

"Yeahhh" That was their thing, whenever Rory called him a "poor baby" Jess would respond with a drawn out "yeah."

"Come here" Rory said pulling Jess' arm, motioning for him to sit with her on the bed. Rory pulled Jess into a deep, passionate kiss, which emerged into a heated make-out session. Rory's illness had really put a strain on their relationship. They had never gone further than making out, but they couldn't really be intimate that way in the hospital. They both knew that they weren't going to go far with Rory being tied up the way, the way she was, but it was nice to just be alone, and close to one another. Little did they know someone was watching them in the doorway.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Jess and Rory finally stopped when Rory had to pee. Normally she would wait, but she needed help out of bed and her mother wouldn't be home for a while. Jess helped Rory out of bed and to the bathroom door. She didn't need help in the bathroom so he waited outside the door. When Rory came out and saw where Jess was standing she exclaimed, "ew, you were just standing there listening to me pee!" She was very embarrassed. "Well where would you have me go?" Jess responded a little embarrassed himself. They both decided to let it go, and Jess helped Rory back to her room. They watched T.V. for a while and around 10, Jess left.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

As soon as Jess left the intruder immerged, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Dean?!? What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I came in a few minutes after your mother left, I wanted to tell you that you need to stop seeing Jess, he's only going to hurt you!" Dean said, taking a few steps into Rory's room.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Rory asked she was getting really scared now.

"You need to listen to me, stop what ever you have going on with Jess!"

"No! I love Jess!" Rory yelled, now terrified.

"You're going to stop, I'll make sure of that, and I am prepared to take any means necessary!" Dean said stepping close enough to Rory that he could grab her. Dean picked her up, and tried to walk out of the house with her. Dean didn't get very far because Rory bit him as hard as she could oh his shoulder. She drew blood and Dean dropped her, so he could grasp his shoulder. Rory went tumbling to the floor, the minute she hit the ground she started screaming, "Help! Someone help! Jess! Rape! Fire! Help! Jess! Mom! Jess! Babette! Help!"

Luckily Jess was still outside and heard Rory's screams. He came rushing inside, "Rory are you okay?" he yelled as he saw her lying on the kitchen floor. Jess didn't see Dean; he had escaped out the back door when he heard the front door open.

"Rory are you okay?" Jess asked in a soothing tone as he knelt on the floor next to a weeping Rory. "Hold me" Rory sobbed. Jess pulled Rory into his lap and held her. He kept repeating "Shhh, it's okay, everything will be okay" and rocking her, trying to calm her down. Jess still didn't know what happened.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter, a little long, but I needed to get everything in. I hope I didn't offend anyone with the whole Dean thing. Please review! **


	16. An Intrusion

**A/N: So sorry for the lack of updates lately! I have a good excuse though, I was really sick, had to go to the doctors and they gave me some medication crap. I missed 3 days of school and the make-up work was incredible. I missed so much, and I've had to stay after to make-up tests. But anyways, this story is drawing to a close and I want opinions on what my next story should be, a Rogan or another Literati? Or, maybe do two at once? **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Gilmore Girls they belong to the WB/CW and ASP.**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory and Jess sat on the floor together for what seemed like forever to Jess. He was worried, and had no clue what had happened. Rory had to calm down and feel comfortable again before she could even begin to explain.

"Why don't we go sit on the couch" Jess said. Rory's response was just to shake her head yes, and Jess picked her up to move her to the couch.

"Rory, you have to tell me what happened" Jess said calmly as not to upset her.

Rory collected herself and started to tell her story. "When my mom left I thought I heard the door open, but when I yelled, no one answered so I figured it was just the wind that I heard. Then, after you left, Dean appeared in the doorway." Rory started crying, and the look on Jess' face was filled with astonishment and rage. Rory collected herself and continued on, "He came in my room and was saying that he would make me stop seeing you, and then he grabbed me. He carried me into the kitchen and dropped me when I bit him."

"Is that all that happened? Was there anything else?"

"Yes, after that I started yelling for you, mom, Babette, or anyone I thought would possibly be able to hear me."

"Rory we need to go to the police."

"I know, but not tonight."

"Will you go tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow" Rory said before she started crying again.

Jess went to shift in his seat and Rory grabbed his arm, thinking he was leaving "Don't go, you can't leave me!"

"Rory, calm down, relax, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere until your mom comes home and you feel comfortable enough for me to leave."

Rory and Jess sat on the couch until Rory fell asleep, and Jess waited for Lorelai to get home so he could talk to her.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Lorelai got home around 11, and saw the scene on the couch.

"I need to talk to you" Jess whispered to Lorelai when she walked over to him and Rory.

"Sure" Lorelai said, motioning to the kitchen.

Jess eased out from under Rory, and gently laid her back on the couch.

"What's up?" Lorelai asked, as Jess walked into the kitchen.

"We have a Dean situation. He confronted me at my apartment and told me to leave town. I wouldn't and I guess tonight he came after Rory."

"What? What happened?" Is she okay?"

"From what I got out of her, he came in after you left, but before I got here, and she didn't know. After I left he went to Rory, yelled at her and grabbed her, trying to take her away."

Lorelai shot up, out of her seat. "I'll kill him!" she yelled as she paced around the kitchen.

"Then, I guess she bit him, and he dropped her. When I got back in the house she was on the kitchen floor, and Dean was no where to be seen."

"How is she?"

"Terrified, she doesn't want to be alone but she said she will go to the police in the morning."

"Alright, I guess that will have to do…" Lorelai was cut off by a shriek, coming from the living room.

Lorelai and Jess rushed into the living room, to see Rory sitting straight up, and staring into the dark corner by the staircase.

Jess flicked on the light, as Lorelai went to Rory's side. Standing in the corner was Dean. Jess immediately leapt to punch him, but was stopped by Lorelai.

"Jess! I want to hit him too, but that will do no good for anybody. The police will be here in a minute, let them deal with him, he's going to prison."

At hearing that the police were coming Dean went to run, but Jess caught him just as the police arrived.

Lorelai ran to the door, "he tried to kidnap my daughter!"

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

After Dean had been taken out to the patrol car, the officer came back in to get statements from Rory, Jess and Lorelai.

"Ma'am can you please tell me what happened?" he asked Rory.

Rory recapped her story saying all that had happened until Jess took Rory to the couch, and then continued by saying that she woke up to footsteps coming down the stairs and seeing that it was Dean.

Jess then told the officer about Dean showing up at his apartment earlier that day, and how he told him to leave town. As Jess was recapping the events Rory was shocked. _I can't believe Dean would do something like that. He never liked Jess, but to tell him to leave and then to come after me? Why didn't Jess tell me? _

Lorelai told her story, she told the police how when she came home Jess told her about what happened and next to Rory was the phone which she used to dial 911 without Dean seeing.

"The young man says he got back into the house through a bedroom window on the second floor, so you may want to check that out and make sure everything is okay." The officer said when he finished getting everyone's statements. "The case will probably go to trial soon, and I will keep him without bail, seeing as he has harassed you three times."

"Thank you" Lorelai said, as she shut the door behind the officer, Rory and Jess just nodded.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"I'm scared; I don't want to be alone." Rory said when they all sat back down in the living room.

"Why doesn't Jess stay with you tonight?" Lorelai said surprising herself as the words came out.

Rory just looked at Jess as if asking him what he thought of the idea.

"If that's what you want" was Jess' response.

"Alright then I'm going to bed" Lorelai said. "Are you okay?" she asked looking at Rory.

Rory took Jess' hand and responded with "I will be."

Lorelai just nodded and headed upstairs.

When she was gone Jess said, "Rory you have nothing to be afraid of, Dean is in jail and I won't leave you unless you want me to."

"Yeah, I guess but I can't believe he would do something like that. I'm exhausted, I can't even think about this anymore, I ant to go to bed."

Jess carried Rory to her room, and settled her in bed. "I'll sleep on the chair." Jess said.

"No, you can't leave me alone!" Rory said all freaked out.

"Alright, then, I'll lay next to you, but won't you be uncomfortable, you're still in a cast."

"I'll be fine."

Jess got I bed next to Rory, and slid his arm around her waist, and they both fell asleep.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it, it was a difficult chapter to write, there may be a time lapse between this chapter and the next, but I'm not sure. The next chapter will be the last, so please review and tell me what kind of story I should write next. **


	17. The Final Chapter A Surprise

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but I started another story, and then Christmas and stuff got crazy, but I wanted to finish this story before Christmas, so it's Thursday night, and the Bishop gave us (my school) an extended vacation, so while public schools are in session tomorrow, I will be sleeping. Yay! Anyways, where I was going with that was I'm not going to bed until I have updated. There's a time lapse, so I could make this go the way I needed to end it. I really want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own it; guess I'll have to get over it.**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

It had been three month's since Dean started stalking Rory and Jess. It took three weeks of Jess sleeping in Rory's room before she began to realize that he wasn't coming back to hurt her. The previous day Dean had been sentenced to ten years in prison, without parole. Jess, Rory, and Lorelai had to all give statements saying what had happened. Rory finally finished her physical therapy, and it was almost as if the accident never happened. Rory was due to go back to Yale in two weeks. She had to make up three courses from last semester which were left with incompletes, which put her up to having six classes this semester instead of four or five. Stars Hollow had all found out about Jess and Rory's relationship, they were skeptical at first; after all he was the "bad boy" who broke the "town princess's" heart. They all accepted them, just like they had when they had dated before. Currently Rory was beginning to pack all of her stuff up, so it could be moved back into a dorm room. This year she and Paris were sharing a double dorm room. Paris got to know Jess a lot more over the summer, and all three of them had done many things together. Dave came back from California, Lane was ecstatic. Jess and Rory went out with them a couple of times, and Jess and Dave grew to like each other, and become friends.

Rory's cell rang, and she left the packing she was doing to answer it, the caller ID read 'Jess'. "Hey" Rory answered the phone.

"Hey" Jess' voice came through the phone, in his usual monotone.

"Are you on your lunch break?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure we were still on for tonight." Jess said, confirming their plans for the night, he had something planned, but Rory didn't know what.

"Yep, all set you're picking me up at 6:00?"

"Yeah, I'll be there around 6:00." Jess responded, he never used to be on time or plan ahead, but now he always made plans with Rory ahead of time, and picked her up on time.

"Do you want to tell me where we are going?" Rory asked; Jess hadn't let on any detail of plans for the night.

"Oh, now come on how much fun would that be?" Jess asked, trying to distract her.

"Fine, you win this time, but only because I have to meet my Mom at Luke's for lunch" Rory said; she hated admitting defeat.

"Alright I'll see you tonight, bye" Jess said.

"Bye" Rory said pretending to be all put out, but really it was sweet Jess had never done anything like this before.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

As Rory opened the door to the diner, the bell above the door jingled, and Luke looked up from taking Kirk's order, to see who had entered. Upon seeing it was Rory he pointed to the counter where Lorelai was already sitting.

"… Can you cut the grilled cheese into circles?" Kirk asked as he continues to give Luke his order.

"How about I cut it in half" Luke said, put out by Kirk's need to have everything so difficult.

"Are you using circular bread?" Kirk asked.

"No, regular bread"

"Then, I'm going to need it cut into circles" Kirk said as if it was the most normal request in the world.

"I'll bring you a knife, and you can cut out the circles yourself" Luke said, getting more irritated by the second.

"I guess that'll have to do…can I have strawberry, chocolate milk to drink?"

"What?" Luke asked, having no clue what he was talking about.

"It's milk with chocolate syrup in it, and strawberry syrup." Kirk informed him.

"I don't have strawberry syrup" Luke said getting really annoyed.

"Fine than chocolate milk, with a strawberry in it"

Luke just wrote down what Kirk said, and walked away, he went behind the counter and placed Kirk's order before turning to Rory and Lorelai.

"What do you want?"

"Coffee, a burger, fries and onion rings" Rory said.

"Me too, but make mine chili fries" Lorelai said immediately after Rory finished.

"That stuff will kill you" Luke said, it was his normal response to whatever the girls ordered.

"Gotta go someday" Lorelai said before turning her attention back to Rory as Luke walked away. "So where is Jess taking you tonight?"

"I have no clue, he won't tell me!" Rory pouted, as she took a sip of the coffee Luke had just placed in front of her.

"Well did you work your Gilmore charm on him?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep, and he still won't tell me anything." Rory told her mother.

"You must be loosing it"

"Oh please, you know Jess, he won't tell me anything unless _he_ wants to" Rory said stressing the word he.

"Yeah, Luke's the same way, always has been, must be a family trait…remember the time he knew what you got me for my birthday, and I did everything I could think of to get him to tell me, but he wouldn't" Lorelai said.

Rory and Lorelai finished their lunch, and then Lorelai headed back to the inn, while Rory went home to finish packing, and get ready for her date. The Dragonfly was still new they had only opened the previous month, but they were doing well, and had a regular tourist flow.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

At 4:45 Rory jumped in the shower to prepare for her date with Jess, she got out and dried her hair, leaving it naturally wavy, and down, her hair was now just about shoulder length, it had grown out since she cut it. Rory wore a strapless sundress, that was cream colored, but was covered in green and blue roses, so it looked multicolored. She had blue sandals on that matched with dress. Rory wasn't exactly sure what to wear, since she had no clue what was going on, so she picked a sundress that was casual, yet could appear more on the dressy side.

At 6:00 Jess knocked on the front door to Rory's house wearing a black button down shirt, and jeans. He was nervous about what he had planned. Rory opened the door and stepped outside.

"You look really nice" Jess said, and then kissed Rory, as a greeting.

"Thanks…I wasn't really sure what to wear. So are you going to tell me where we are going now?" Rory asked.

"Your never going to give up are you?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Rory just shook her head 'no' as Jess took her hand and led her down the walkway.

"Okay, so we aren't taking a car, which means we are going somewhere in Stars Hollow" Rory said, trying to figure out where they were going. "You hate most of the town except…" That's it; she had it she knew where they were going. "So how long since you have been to the bridge?" Rory asked, knowing that she had won.

Jess was surprised she had figured it out so quickly, they were barely half way there. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Oh, please it's the only place in Stars Hollow you like. Finally, I win! Victory at last!" Rory said, being overdramatic as usual.

When they arrived there was a blanket on the bridge, and a picnic basket on top of it. Rory immediately thought of the time when Jess had bought her basket at the bid-a-basket festival, and they had eaten there.

"Wow" Rory said, in awe.

"Do you like it?" Jess asked.

Rory responded by kissing him.

After they finished their dinner, of Luke's food, and discussed different authors, Jess pulled Rory up on her feet "Let's take a walk" he said.

They walked around for a while before Jess stopped them right near the spot where Luke had pushed him in the water a few years prior. He stood in front of Rory and looked into her eyes as he said, "Rory, I love you. I have loved you since the first time we met. I came back to this crazy town to be with you twice. Rory, will you marry me?" He asked as he pulled a box out of his back pocket.

Rory just stood there speechless for a few seconds before she shook her head 'yes' and kissed Jess passionately.

When they broke away the first words out of her mouth were "I can't believe you! That was so cliché!"

Jess didn't respond to her comment, but slipped the ring on her finger, it was a simple platinum band, with a round center diamond, with a pear shaped diamond on each side.

They intertwined their fingers, before Rory started jumping up and down yelling, "We have to go tell Mom" and pulling Jess in the direction of the house. They were happy, and together, they knew that they would be able to face any complication life threw at them.

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope I didn't disappoint you! Please tell me what you thought. There will be links to Rory's ring and dress on my profile. Also, if you haven't already please check out my new story "A Literati Story" very original title I know, I have to come up with a better one; it's a temporary title. **


End file.
